Demasiado calor, Castle
by mariaTcaskett
Summary: One-shot. Después de una horrible semana, Castle solo quiere dormirse abrazado a su musa. Pero con los aparatos de aire acondicionado rotos y un calor sofocante, Kate no tiene tantas ganas de acurrucarse con su prometido. "El escritor levantó el brazo lentamente para ponerlo alrededor de su cintura y… - Castle como pongas ese brazo encima de mí saco la pistola."


**A/N: Este one-shot está situado en el verano entre la temporada 6 y la 7; y como veréis no me meto en jaleos con el "secuestro" de Castle en la Season Finale porque no me parecía relevante para este tipo de fic. **

**No estoy excesivamente contenta con el resultado final, pero me apetecía subirlo igual xD**

**Dedicado a mi hermana que mañana tiene un mal trago que pasar y necesita ánimos, a mi "sumelista" preferida por ayudarme con las ideas para fics y a todos los que como yo no tenéis aire acondicionado en casa y sobrevivís el verano a base de ventiladores xDDD**

* * *

"… _dejando detrás a Rook pasmado, Nikki se giró y empezó a dirigirse hacia el ascensor sonriente, sin molestarse en confirmar que su compañero la seguía. Seguro que lo hacía. Siempre lo hacía."_

Castle apretó el botón del punto final con rabia y volvió a leer la página entera por sexta vez. Ahora estaba mejor pero es que… seguía sin convencerle. Era el final lo que no le gustaba, pero lo había retocado ya mil veces y no veía qué era lo que no le cuadraba. Se reclinó por completo en la silla dejando que su espalda se estirara y se llevó una mano a la frente que tenía cubierta de sudor. Seguramente era el insoportable calor que hacía en el loft lo que le tenía tan bloqueado, pero tenía un capítulo que escribir y no creía que el hecho de que su aire acondicionado no funcionara ablandara el corazón de Gina lo más mínimo.

Asumiendo por fin que no iba a conseguir pasar de ese párrafo, el escritor apretó el botón de guardar antes de cerrar el documento y después el portátil.

Se levantó con cuidado, oyendo como todos los huesos de su espalda se colocaban en el sitio al incorporarse. Después de haber utilizado el baño y haber descartado una buena ducha fría para no despertar a Beckett que llevaba una hora durmiendo, se acercó a la cama para acostarse por fin.

Kate estaba acostada con la cara aplastada en el colchón y el pelo hacia arriba encima de la almohada. Una postura un poco rara en ella que siempre dormía de lado o boca arriba. Castle se quedó mirándola embobado; su piel muy morena después de pasar la semana anterior en los Hamptons, el pelo ligeramente más rubio por el sol y mucha piel al descubierto…

Aunque claro con el calor que hacía, dormir en algo más que ropa interior era casi impensable.

Dios, cómo la había echado de menos esa semana. Después de volver de los Hamptons al acabar el periodo de vacaciones que habría sido su luna de miel, él había tenido que ponerse a escribir sin parar (porque al parecer que le secuestren a uno no es motivo suficiente para aumentar los plazos de entrega de la próxima novela); y Beckett había pasado cada hora del día en la comisaría con un caso sin pies ni cabeza que por fin habían conseguido cerrar hoy. En resumen, cuando ella se levantaba él se acababa de acostar escribiendo; y cuando él estaba más despejado por la tarde, ella llegaba muy cansada de la comisaría y se acostaba enseguida.

La rebelión de los aparatos de aire acondicionado había sido la guinda de la semana.

Castle que había estado acostado observando el techo mientras se relajaba, se giró para mirar de nuevo a su compañera pensando en despertarla aunque fuera solo para oír su voz. Pero sabía que se ganaría un buen tirón de orejas si lo hacía, así que decidió simplemente acercarse y rodearla con sus brazos antes de ponerse a intentar dormir.

El escritor empezó a deslizarse por la cama muy despacio para no despertar a su musa, levantó el brazo para ponerlo alrededor de su cintura y...

- Castle como pongas ese brazo encima de mí saco la pistola – escuchó decir a Kate antes de poder tocarla.

Castle dio un salto atrás en la cama al oír a su supuesta compañera durmiente.

- Dios Beckett, casi me entra un infarto – dijo Castle después del susto que se había llevado y dejando caer el brazo en la cama - ¿Te he despertado yo? Prometo que iba con cuidado.

- Ya sé que ibas con cuidado… haces casi más ruido que cuando no vas con cuidado… – murmuró Kate aún de espaldas a él antes de girarse para quedar frente a frente con su prometido – Es este maldito calor. Aún no he podido dormirme. – acabó sin poder casi abrir los ojos de cansada que estaba.

- Dímelo a mí que llevo todo el día metido en este horno. He pasado más horas enfrente del frigorífico que escribiendo. Incluso me he planteado coger el ordenador y escribir allí.

Beckett se rio suavemente, seguramente imaginando la escena que podía haberse encontrado al entrar al loft: Castle sentado frente a la nevera abierta, con el portátil en las rodillas y escribiendo como un loco.

- Si mañana no viene alguien a arreglarlo tendré que irme a la biblioteca o a algún otro sitio para concentrarme y poder llegar a la entrega del lunes… - continuó Castle llevándose la mano a la frente para quitar el sudor que de nuevo se había acumulado allí.

- ¿Mañana que tengo el día libre te quieres ir a la biblioteca? – dijo Kate sin intentar ocultar la decepción en su voz.

Al parecer no solo él la había echado de menos a ella esa semana.

- Es eso o poner el portátil en una bolsa bien aislado y escribir en la ducha con el chorro de agua fría dándome en la nuca – bromeó Castle buscando otra sonrisa por parte de su musa. Sin embargo Kate resopló frustrada.

- Si esto hubiera pasado hace solo una semana podríamos haber ido a mi apartamento. Un año pagando por él prácticamente sin usarlo y ahora que podría ser de provecho… - se lamentó Kate dejándose caer hacia atrás quedando tumbada con la cara hacia el techo y un brazo sobre sus ojos cerrados.

Castle decidió no darle vueltas a aquel comentario hasta encontrarle un significado oculto y preguntarle sin más.

- Eso no quiere decir que te arrepientas de haber venido aquí definitivamente ¿verdad?

- Claro que no Castle. Si lo único que quedaba mío en aquel piso eran los muebles. ¿Recuerdas el vestidor? Solo había un par de deportivas viejas. – dijo Beckett sonriendo. Realmente había sido una mudanza muy corta. Unos muebles aquí, otros almacenados allá y poco más. – Pero es que estoy tan cansada… y esta ola de calor me está matando...

Castle soltó una risotada ante aquel guiño a sus novelas que le había salido al parecer sin darse cuenta. Beckett apartó el brazo de sus ojos y le miró divertida. Sí se había dado cuenta. Castle se incorporó un poco, apoyando la cabeza en la palma de su mano para poder mirar bien a la detective. Kate Beckett sudorosa, con el pelo suelto y solo en unos shorts era un espectáculo que siempre valía la pena.

- Te he echado de menos esta semana. – dijo Castle en voz más baja. Después de la "no boda", el tiempo separados, los días en el hospital, y al final la semana en los Hamptons donde no se habían separado ni un momento… Estos cinco días se habían hecho interminables. Él mañana tendría que seguir escribiendo pero al menos ella estaría a menos de 10 metros leyendo, cocinando o haciendo yoga. Como si quería hacer prácticas de tiro a través de las estanterías de su despacho, con que estuviera cerca era suficiente; pensándolo bien ni loco cambiaría eso por el frescor de la biblioteca de Nueva York.

Kate le dedicó una verdadera sonrisa por primera vez desde que había entrado en la habitación.

- Y yo a ti… – contestó mirándole como si fuera la única persona a la que necesitaba en el mundo; tal vez así era en aquel momento. Le acarició la mejilla con la mano izquierda antes de poner de nuevo el brazo sobre sus ojos - …pero como te acerques un centímetro más te ato al extremo de la cama… – continuó sonriendo.

- Mmm… continua porque creo que me interesa la propuesta – dijo Castle volviendo a levantar el brazo para rodear su cintura y acercarla a él.

Kate rodó hacia su lado de la cama antes de que Castle consiguiera cogerla.

- En serio Castle me muero de calor, te ato al extremo de la cama y me voy a dormir a casa de Lanie. Ella al menos tiene ventiladores de esos que están en el techo por todo el apartamento...

Al oír esa palabra en voz alta, a Castle se le ocurrió una idea. Hacía ya tiempo que no lo había visto… igual no funcionaban… Bueno, valía la pena intentarlo.

- Espera aquí, ahora vengo – susurró Rick levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación.

"Pero dónde más quieres que vaya…" Oyó a Beckett decir antes de darse un golpe en el dedo contra el marco de la puerta y soltar un par de maldiciones.

Después de encontrar lo que buscaba en el trastero del piso de arriba y bajar por las malditas escaleras haciendo tal ruido que estaba seguro de que los vecinos habrían llamado ya a la policía, por fin llegó de nuevo a la puerta de su habitación, para encontrar a Kate tumbada con la cabeza al pie de la cama y los pies sobre la almohada en el cabecero de la misma.

- ¿Beckett?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Kate, de nuevo con la cara pegada al colchón y sin levantar la cabeza para mirarle.

- ¿Te has acostado del revés? – preguntó Castle divertido.

Beckett levantó la cabeza esta vez para mirarle con los ojos entrecerrados, si era por enfado o por cansancio no quedaba muy claro, antes de contestarle frustrada:

- ¿Lo has notado Sherlock? Pues resulta que a esta parte las sábanas están más fresquitas y si no me duermo en 5 minutos me pondré a llorar, o a pegar patadas a las paredes, o… ¿llevas un ventilador? – acabó, preguntando esperanzada.

- Sí – contestó Rick orgulloso – resulta que mi madre los usó para ensayar una obra hará unos 3 años cuando su estudio se inundó, acabo de acordarme ahora pero no estaba seguro de que siguieran arriba.

Mientras hablaba Castle se desplazó hasta el lado contrario de la habitación intentando no chocar con todo lo que había en la misma, para poner el ventilador encarando a Kate directamente.

- Ooooh sí… Esto es otra cosa, mmm... – gimió Kate cuando empezó a llegarle el aire, al parecer mucho más feliz que antes.

-Vaya, a mí no me dejas tocarte y al ventilador le dedicas esos soniditos… creo que estoy celoso – bromeó Castle subiendo de un salto a la cama.

La risa de Beckett inundó de repente el loft, la que le salía así de fuerte sin querer, la que normalmente solo le dedicaba a él. Sintiéndose ahora mucho mejor con el aire refrescando su piel, Kate suspiró y giró la cabeza para mirar a Castle que se había acostado al revés igual que ella, hacia arriba y con los ojos cerrados.

– Gracias Rick, estaba volviéndome loca.

- De nada – susurró Castle que ya estaba empezando a sentir que se dormiría en breve.

- ¿De nada? – murmuró Beckett fingiendo indignación – ¿Llevamos una semana sin poder estar juntos, incluso casi sin vernos, y me dices "de nada"?

Castle sonrió travieso. Estaba esperando esa respuesta.

- No pienso contestar a eso con un "siempre", menuda trampa. A la próxima te toca bajarlo a ti.

Beckett soltó otra risotada antes de entrelazar su mano con la de su compañero y apretarla con fuerza. Pasado un minuto Castle se giró y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenas noches Kate – dijo obteniendo como única respuesta un suave ronquido por parte de su exhausta compañera.

Castle suspiró feliz.

Para expresar todo lo que sentía por ella, "siempre" ya se le quedaba corto.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí mis delirios nocturnos cuando doy vueltas por la cama sin poder dormir por el calor xDD**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentad si tenéis tiempo ;)**


End file.
